The present invention is directed to an improved device and method for collecting, removing, and unloading matter, such as balls and lawn refuse.
In a first embodiment, a collecting and unloading device comprises: a substantially rectangular frame comprising an upper bar, a lower bar, and two opposing side bars; a bag having an inlet and an outlet, wherein the bag operably attaches to said frame, the frame being substantially adjacent the inlet and the outlet being substantially adjacent a side bar; and an elongated handle secured to said upper bar of said frame.
In a second embodiment, a collecting and unloading device comprises: a substantially rectangular frame comprising an upper bar, a lower bar, and two opposing side bars; a bag having at least one opening and being operably attached to said frame, wherein the at least one opening forms an inlet and an outlet, the inlet being adjacent the frame and separated from the outlet by a side bar; and an elongated handle secured to said upper bar of said frame.
In a third embodiment, a method of collecting and unloading one or more objects comprises: positioning adjacent a surface either device described in each of the previous two paragraphs; grasping said handle; pushing said device via said handle along said surface toward at least one object to be collected, such that said lower bar slides underneath said at least one object, thereby moving said at least one object into said bag for collection; and tilting said device by rotating the handle about a central axis of the handle, such that at least one of the at least one objects exits the device via the outlet, thereby unloading at least one of the at least one objects from the device.